


Trouble Maker

by Secret_Goddess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Young!Reader, kid!Reader, reader is five, tiny bit of angst but mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Goddess/pseuds/Secret_Goddess
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski has work and that means that Stiles has to take his little sister, (Y/N), with him to his lacrosse game. No big deal right? I mean how much trouble could a five-year-old get into?





	Trouble Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry about how long it has taken me to get another work out to you guys. I'm in college and it has been crazy busy, but I hope to write more soon! I really enjoy writing for this young reader character, so if anyone has any suggestions or requests I would love to hear them! Thanks so much and I hope you guys enjoy it! :))

“Alright Stiles, I’m leaving for work keep an eye on (Y/N) and make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble okay?” Papa Stilinski said as he shrugged his coat on.

  
“Whoa whoa whoa dad!” Stiles exclaimed while sliding in front of his father to gain his attention, “I have a lacrosse game tonight remember? I can’t watch (Y/N), Coach said he might actually put me in tonight!”

  
“Well looks like you’ll just have to bring your sister with you then. Look I’m sure Lydia and Allison would be happy to watch her while you’re on the field okay? Now I really have to go or else I’ll be late, so good luck at your game son,” Sheriff said while giving Stiles a half hug and a smile. “But before I go where’s my little girl?”

  
At the sound of your nickname from your father you got up from playing with your dollhouse and bounded into his arms. “Right here daddy!” you squealed with a big smile on your face.

  
“Alright goodbye baby girl I love you, and don’t cause Stiles too much trouble tonight,” your dad said with a wink.

  
“I won’t I promise!” you giggled which made Stiles know that you were definitely lying.

 

* * *

 

 

After Stiles was finally able to wrangle you into your coat, hat, and boots and get you into the car ¬-which took much longer than it really should have- he knew for sure that he was in for quite the evening.

  
Finally arriving at Beacon Hills and getting you and all of his lacrosse gear out of the car, he had to somehow balance his bag and stick from falling because you insisted on being carried to the field, which was just a delight for Stiles.

  
When Stiles reached the outside of the locker room he wasn’t sure what to do with you because what kind of big brother would he be if he brought a five year old into a locker room with a bunch of gross, teenaged guys? He was able to call over Scott to hopefully get his help.

  
“Hey Scott, is Allison here? I really don’t want to have to leave (Y/N) in the hall by herself and I don’t want to bring her into the locker room either.”

  
At the mention of Scott’s name you instantly perked up from laying your head against Stiles’ chest. “Hi Scotty!” you grinned and waved excitedly.

  
“Hey cutie,” Scott smiled at you, then realized that he completely ignored his best friend in favor of you. “Oh yeah Allison is here with Lydia they were just here a second ago I can text them and they can pick (Y/N) up so you can get ready,” Scott explained as he pulled his phone out and sent the text.

  
Allison and Lydia emerged into the hallway just moments later ready to bring you out to the bleachers with them to wait for the boys. You reluctantly let go of Stiles, but you were still excited to have some girl time for once since you never got to have any. Allison and Lydia were like the two older sisters you’ve always wanted, so spending time with them was always really fun for you.

 

* * *

 

 

When you walked over to the older girls they each grabbed one of your hands and led you to the bleachers.

  
“So (Y/N) are you excited to see Stiles play tonight?” Allison asked looking down at you.

  
“Yes! Stiles is the best lacwosse player ever!” you exclaimed with pride for your big brother.

  
“I’m sorry did I hear that right? Did someone just say that Stilinski is the best lacrosse player? Yeah okay sure and I’m not the hottest guy in Beacon Hills. Exactly doesn’t make sense,” a cocky, irritated voice said from nearby.

  
“Jackson stop that’s not nice okay?” Lydia said to the good looking older boy.

  
“Oh c’mon are you really gonna tell me that Stilinski is some great player? Because we both know that’s not true.”

  
You looked up at the boy you now knew was named Jackson and you were left speechless. You’ve had a number of crushes in your few years, but this boy was so good looking he took your little breath away. You were ready to speak up, but after seeing this guy you instantly became shy and pulled on Allison and Lydia’s hands to get them to let go so you could hide behind them. Your plan backfired because once you did so the girls looked down at you which caused Jackson to also look down at you too.

  
“And who do we have here huh cutie pie?” Jackson crouched down to your level and cupped your chin with a smirk on his face that stopped your little heart for a second.

  
“Um (Y/N), (Y/N) Stilinski,” you gained the courage to say while getting lost in his eyes.

  
“Stilinski huh? Well you definitely already seem cooler than your big brother that’s for sure.”

  
“My big brother is the best!” you were captivated by Jackson but you were not about to let him just make fun of your brother.

  
Right when Jackson was about to say something else a whistle blew and a very angry sounding man you assumed was the coach called all the boys to the field, so instead he smirked and gave a small wave and jogged onto the field with the rest of the team.

  
“(Y/N) don’t let Jackson scare you or bug you okay? He’s really not nearly as tough as he thinks he is I promise,” Lydia gave your hand a squeeze to make sure you weren’t mad or sad about what Jackson said about Stiles.

  
“I’m just mad because he’s mean but really hot,” you said in all seriousness with a straight face.

  
The two older girls started laughing and you literally heard Stiles jaw drop open when he heard you say that, which made you turn around to see him and Scott standing there with very surprised looks on their faces.

 

* * *

 

 

The game finally began and all of the guys were on the field huddled together before running into position.

  
You were so excited to see your brother actually playing for once, so you made sure to cheer as loud as you could every time he had the ball. Eventually a whistle blew and the players were switched to give them a break. You saw Stiles run off the field, get a drink of water, then immediately ran over to where you and the older girls sat.

  
“Hey (Y/N), are you having a good time?” He asked almost out of breath.

  
“Yeah! You’re the best player Stiles!” you yelped while reaching over to him to give him a big hug.

  
“Great! Hey I’ll be right back I’m gonna go to the bathroom really quick okay?”

  
After seeing you nod, Stiles jogged to the locker rooms making sure he would be back on the field as quick as possible, so he wouldn’t make coach even angrier than he usually is.

  
When Stiles left, you looked over to the older girls sat next to you and noticed they were invested in some conversation about some boring test coming up. You decided that you were bored without seeing your brother on the field, so instead of waiting for him to come back you thought it would make more sense to just go looking for him.

  
Lydia and Allison were still focused on their conversation, so they didn’t even notice you slip away off the bleachers and start walking farther away from the field.

  
You thought you knew exactly where you were going, but when a few minutes passed and you didn’t see the building of the school you knew you were lost. Trying to find your way back only made you get even more turned around. You were starting to get a little nervous about not finding your way back at all, and then you heard something a few feet from you.

  
You turned around with a smile on your face because you thought Stiles or one of the girls had found you, but when you looked your smile vanished and fear overtook you. There were two older boys that you’ve never seen before and they both wore smug looks when they looked at you.

  
“Well well well. What do we have here? This pup smells like she knows Scott McCall. Y’know what that means Jake?” the taller boy asked the other.

  
“Oh yeah I do Aaron. It means she gets to become bait to lure McCall out to us.” An evil grin on his face while saying it.

  
Your heart began racing and when you tried to run away from the scary boys you tripped.

  
“Yeah we’re not gonna let you get away that easily when you’re the perfect thing for us to get to Scott” Jake said while walking over to you and grabbing your arm and pulling you up.

  
Your lower lip started to tremble and a few stray tears ran down your cheeks. You were so mad at yourself for not just waiting for Stiles to come back and instead go looking for him, which only caused a lot of trouble.

  
The boys started laughing when they saw how scared you were and started dragging you even farther from the field.

 

* * *

 

 

Allison turned around to ask you if you wanted to get a snack from the concessions, but as soon as she noticed that you weren’t where she and Lydia left you, Allison began to panic.

  
“Um Lydia? Did (Y/N) go with Stiles or anyone else somewhere and I just didn’t notice?” Allison asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

  
Lydia looked over to where you were sitting just minutes ago and her eyes widened.

  
“No. Oh my god Allison we need to find her before Stiles gets back and notices she’s gone or at least before the game is over. This is not good. Not good at all” Lydia said rapidly to Allison.  
“Yeah I know we do. C’mon let’s go look for her.”

 

* * *

 

 

The boys dragged you out into the woods and sat you down on a small rock between them so they could watch you. You were so scared and just wanted your big brother to come and save you already, but you knew that he wouldn’t since you left without asking first. Your Father’s words from earlier ‘don’t cause Stiles too much trouble tonight’ rang in your head and you began to sob.

  
“Can you shut the little brat up? I really don’t want to have to hear her whining” Aaron complained to Jake.

  
Jake looked over to you and growled and showed his teeth to you that came to a perfect point. This only frightened you more because the Supernatural has always been hidden from you, so you didn’t know exactly what you were looking at.

  
“What? It’s not like you’ve never seen a werewolf before. You and your brother are with them all the time” Jake said to you in confusion.

  
You just shook your head at his statement because you had no idea what he was talking about. You thought werewolves were make-believe, but now here you were face-to-face with one, and apparently you knew some?

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia pulled Jackson over because she needed someone else’s help in finding you and she didn’t want to alert Stiles or Scott just yet.

  
“Okay listen. Remember the little girl that Allison and I were with earlier?” Lydia whispered to Jackson.

  
“Yeah, she was Stilinski’s sister. Why?”

  
“Well, she may be missing right now and I could really use your help to find her and make sure she’s not in danger” Lydia said with a hopeful look.

  
“Ugh fine. You’re lucky coach is pissed at me for failing my Econ test and that he’s not going to put me in tonight.”

  
Allison began her search for you around the bleachers, but suddenly bumped into someone. When she saw that it was Stiles she started to panic.

  
“Hey Allison, where’s (Y/N)?” Stiles asked with a grin.

  
“Oh! She’s on a walk with Lydia right now because she just couldn’t sit still. They should be back soon I wouldn’t worry about it” Allison said with a fake smile plastered on her face to try and make it seem like she was telling the truth.

  
“Oh okay! I better get back to the field, so I’ll see you guys later” Stiles said with a big smile then jogged off to the field.

  
Allison let out the breath she didn’t realize she was even holding and then went to go and find you.

 

* * *

 

 

The three teens decided to split up to cover more ground to try and find you quicker. Allison looked inside the school, Lydia went over by the parking lot, and Jackson went by the clearing and the nearby woods.

  
While he was walking and sniffing the air for your scent, Jackson heard three heartbeats in the woods. One of them was beating a lot harder and from the chemo signals he could tell whoever it was, was very scared. He decided to walk over to the source and check who it was.

  
When he got closer he could hear two male voices probably around his age, and the muffled crying of someone else.

  
“Well what are we gonna do with McCall first when we finally trap him?” one of the voices said.

  
“I think we should teach him a bit of a lesson first for all the trouble he’s put us through. But, we should also do the same with his little pack because they’re just as much of a problem as he is.”

  
At that suggestion Jackson could hear the other person whimper in sadness and fright, and that was the only information he needed to know for sure that these guys took (Y/N).

  
Jackson dove through the trees and shrubbery that separated you and the boys from him. When he was in the small clearing you were all in he had just enough of a jump on the boys, and was able to strike them both before they even tried to take a shot at him.

  
Both boys were laying on the ground and when you looked up and saw that the super handsome boy from earlier was the one that saved you, you ran up to him and hugged him.  
Jackson was a little taken aback when you ran into him and wrapped your arms around his legs, but he accepted it and patted your back affectionately.

  
“Okay kid, let’s get out of here and get you back to Stiles, huh?”

  
You nodded your head but refused to let go of Jackson because you were still shaken up, so he decided to just pick you up and carry you back to the field. On his way out of the woods he texted Allison and Lydia to let them know he found you, and also texted Mr. Argent to deal with the wolves that threatened you and the McCall pack.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Jackson and you got back to the bleachers the game was nearly over. You got to see Stiles back on the field and make the winning shot for Beacon Hills. After the night you’ve been through it was great to see your big brother win the game for his team.

  
“Alright fine. I guess Stilinski isn’t the worst player” Jackson said to you with a little smile which made you grin in return.

  
The girls found Jackson and you and made sure that you were okay, while also asking you to not say anything to Stiles or Scott about what happened because they knew how mad they would be.  
When all the boys left the field and went into the locker room, the four of you followed to wait for Stiles and Scott to finish changing.

  
When they emerged from the locker room you gave Stiles a big hug and raised your arms indicating that he needed to pick you up. He did so with a sigh but still gave you a smile.

  
“So I hope you didn’t cause Allison and Lydia… and I guess Jackson any problems” Stiles joked with you.

  
“Nope!” you exclaimed with a big smile and then looked over to the girls and Jackson for confirmation that it was convincing enough. By the nods of their heads you assumed you were in the clear.

 

* * *

 

 

After you and Stiles said goodbye to everyone you made your way to the Jeep. After finally getting you strapped in and the car started Stiles started to drive home.  
In the middle of the ride when it was silent other than the rumbling of the old engine you decided to speak up.

  
“Hey Stiles?” you asked.

  
“What’s up munchkin?”

  
“Do you know any werewolves?”


End file.
